Various abbreviations that appear in the specification and/or in the drawing figures are defined as below:
BS Base Station
BCH Broadcast Channel
BRB Bad Resource Block
DL Downlink
DSP Digital Signal Processor
eNB evolved Node B
FDD Frequency Division Duplex
HST High Speed Train
HSR High Speed Railway
HUE HSR User Equipment
MUE Macro User Equipment
MeNB Macro evolved Node B
MR Mobile Relay
PDA Personal Digital Assistance
QoS Quality of Service
RB Resource Block
RNTI Radio Network Temporary Identifier
RRM Radio Resource Management
TD Time Division
TDD Time Division Duplex
With current rapid developments of HSR vehicles (e.g., an HST), research on how to efficiently implement wireless communication around and within the HSR vehicle has become a hot point. For a communication scenario involving the HSR vehicle, possible communication architectures are exemplarily illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, as will be discussed below.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an HST, in which a plurality of HUEs (e.g., handsets or mobile computers) and an MR (node) are located, is traveling upon rail tracks whose respective sections may be covered by one or more BSs (i.e., MeNBs), as shown by two. When the HST runs into the coverage of the MeNB, in the DL transmission, HUEs may receive the signals transmitted from the MR and meanwhile MUEs may receive the signals transmitted from the MeNB, as illustrated in arrows. However, interference on the HUEs may arise when the signals transmitted in the DL direction from the MeNB penetrate into a carriage of the HST where the HUEs and the MR have been located. In other words, the MeNB nearby the HST may interfere with the HUEs in the DL transmission. Similarly, the MR may also interfere with the MUEs outside and in proximity to the HST in the DL transmission.
FIG. 2 illustrates identical elements to the FIG. 1, except for a reverse transmission direct, i.e., the UL direct. In the UL transmission, the signals transmitted from the HUEs to the MR may interfere with the MeNB and meanwhile the signals transmitted from the MUEs to the MeNB may also interfere with the MR.
The interference as illustrated and discussed in connection with FIGS. 1 and 2 would adversely impact the HSR communication and further degrade the performance of the whole system. For instance, if the HST shares a same frequency with the TD-LTE system, the interference would become complicated or severe when the TD-LTE MeNBs are deployed on a large scale.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to alleviate or even eliminate the above interference without introducing significant changes to the existing communication architecture.